1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a display panel on which an image is displayed and a driving circuit that drives the display panel.
Pixels are laid out on the display panel in a matrix configuration, and each of the pixels includes red, green and blue vertical sub-pixels that are arranged in a horizontal direction. An external graphic controller samples image data corresponding to center positions of the red, green and blue vertical sub-pixels and applies the sampled image data to the driving circuit of the liquid crystal display. The driving circuit controls the liquid crystal display such that the display panel displays the image corresponding to the image data.
Recently, each of the pixels is laid out so that it includes red, green and blue horizontal sub-pixels that are arranged in a vertical direction. However, the external graphic controller still samples the image data corresponding to center positions of the red, green and blue vertical sub-pixels and applies the sampled image data to the liquid crystal display having the red, green and blue horizontal sub-pixels.
Accordingly, discrepancies occur between the image data applied by the external graphic controller and the image displayed on a screen of the liquid crystal display having the red, green and blue horizontal sub-pixels. As a result, the liquid crystal display having the horizontal pixel structure is not able to display the image precisely corresponding to the image data from the external graphic controller.